


Tummy Rubs are a Transferable Skill

by anarchycox



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme : Hawke knows that one way to make a grumpy Fenris happy or seduce him is through lavished attention on his belly. Soft rubs, kisses, long strokes makes the elf completely melt or acts as a erogenous zone depending on the mood and intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Rubs are a Transferable Skill

Garrett was always thankful for his Mabari, DoomLord (though not quite so thankful for the name Carver had picked that had stuck, over his desired name of Dragon). Doom was a great companion, a fierce protector, someone who always was there for cuddles. The rogue didn't care if he was too affectionate, offered too many treats, let Doom sleep on the bed too much. At this point, with Bethany in the gallows, Doom was all the family he had left. Plus he learned a lot from Doom, he always knew when danger was coming, at market Doom could tell when the meat was off and shouldn't be bought, and most importantly it had given him years of practice giving tummy rubs.

This might not seem like a useful or transferable skill, unless that is you have an elven lover who is touch starved and a little prickly about it.

At first he hadn't really thought about it. In bed, after sex, if he wrapped an arm around Fenris, rested his hand just above the elf's navel, he seemed to melt right into Garrett. Garrett just assumed it was a result of satisfaction and tiredness.

In the mornings if Fenris was still there when he woke, Garrett would move his hand languidly over Fenris' stomach, a greeting, a gesture of warmth and affection. Fenris seemed to shiver and growl (in a good way that always had Garrett standing at attention). When his hand would drift down he would find heat and firmness and desire, but didn't connect the touch to the arousal - he figured it was just a normal bit of morning heat and the two would have some fun before headed out to slaughter the bad guys.

It took him a few weeks after he and Fenris had become lovers once more to realize just how sensitive the elf's stomach was.

It had been messy helping Aveline deal with the former Captain of the Guard. He and Fenris got through with only a few scrapes and bruises, but they were covered in blood and dirt and who knew what else, thanks to the general layer of filth that covered darktown. They decided to go back to Fenris' mansion, because while still in shambles it had a better bathroom than the Hawke estate (Tevinter magisters were evil sons of bitches, but they knew how to have a bathroom built). The tub could easily fit both of them, both being lanky, though Hawke stood easily a head taller than Fenris. They quickly removed their armor and wiped off the worst of the grime before settling into the warm tub.

As usual Hawke sat behind, with Fenris leaning against his chest. They were content for a time to sit in silence, just enjoying the comfort and weight of each other. Eventually Hawke started to rub a washcloth over Fenris' neck and shoulders, and Fenris hummed contented with the touch.

Hawke smiled and looked down at Fenris and that is when he noticed a thin gash along Fenris' stomach, when a blade had sneaked under his armor.

"Shit Fenris, why didn't you say you were injured!" Hawke quickly pushed Fenris forward, twisting and pulling so that Fenris was seated on the ledge that ran along the one side of the tub.

"It is just a minor wound Hawke, nothing to be concerned over." Fenris shrugged, not caring about the scratch, only wanting to be held again.

"Still we should thoroughly wash and clean it. Here I'll take care of it, just lean back against the wall a bit."

"Hawke, it is really fine, do not trouble yourself." Instead of leaning back, Fenris seemed to curl inwards, covering himself.

Confused by this action, Hawke put on his most stern face. "Either you let me clean the wound and put on some healing balm, or we leave this nice warm room, get dressed and go have Anders heal it - with magic. What will it be?" Fenris could be a stubborn git, but no way was he going to win against a worried Hawke.

Fenris could have held out against a frown and crossed arms, but Hawke then touched his cheek, and employed the most soulful puppy eyes ever to grace Thedas. "Please Fenris" Hawke added quietly. Fenris nodded and leaned against the wall.

Hawke was all business, worried about Fenris, and not wanting the cut to become infected. It wasn't really deep, honestly more of a scratch than anything else, but it was long, running from above the navel down to one hipbone. He quickly soaped up the washcloth and braced his one hand on ledge beside the other hip.

"This might sting a little, but the balm after should make it feel nice." Hawke was so focused on his task that he didn't hear Fenris snort, or see him roll his eyes, at that.

Instead he kept his eyes on the scrape and started to gently clean it with the cloth. He noticed that Fenris shivered and murmured an apology, thinking that it was uncomfortable. He kept the pressure as light as possible, but still had to be firm, to make sure that any dirt was cleared away. He swept his hand back and forth over the area, and noticed that Fenris was shivering even more, and was that a purring sound he heard? He looked up at Fenris' face and saw that his eyes were closed, head leaning back, bottom lip being chewed.

Now really confused, Hawke looked down at his hands and saw that Fenris was half erect. He couldn't believe that he had missed that considering how close he had been, but he had been focused on the injury.

"Fenris?" Hawke asked quietly. Fenris flushed and opened his eyes. "Are you enjoying the sting of the wound being cleaned?" If Fenris was into pain, Hawke would try to give him what he needed, but he didn't relish the idea of hurting his lover. Fenris shook his head quickly. "No Hawke, it is just..." and he couldn't quite finish his sentence, too embarrassed to discuss his own needs.

Hawke tried to figure out what was going on. As he thought he kept idly rubbing the cloth against Fenris' stomach, and when it reached about his navel again, Fenris could not contain his moan and Hawke felt like a lightening bolt hit his brain. He thought of all those mornings where rubbing Fenris tummy led to glorious sex. He put the washcloth down and quickly ran both his hands up Fenris' sides, his thumbs running up the ribs almost meeting in the middle and Fenris gasped and became as aroused as could be.

Hawke smiled, delighted at what he had learned. "You like this."

Hawke kept running his hands over Fenris' stomach, watching as Fenris grew more flushed and quivered with desire. The elf nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you like this?" Hawke asked.

"I am unused to expressing my own desires." Fenris seemed so unsure of himself. "It is silly that this pleases me so."

"No it isn't, if it makes you happy, if it makes you feel good, then it is not silly. How does this feel?" Hawke leaned over and licked a stripe up from navel to neck and Fenris moaned again. "Hmmm interesting." Fenris raised his hands wanting to touch Hawke, but Hawke quickly grabbed those hands and put them back on the ledge. "Right now is just about you my love." Thanks to his height Hawke was able to kneel in the water, and easily reach the important parts of Fenris. He put a hand on Fenris' cock, now not surprised to find it weeping with precome.

He then went about nibbling Fenris' stomach, biting along ribs, laving his tongue around the stripes of lyrium that ran on his body. The hand that was busy pulling and twisting on Fenris rubbed a hipbone. Fenris was at first embarrassed and almost ashamed to see Hawke servicing him so, but when Hawke began to leave a strip of hickeys along his waist, Fenris' brain shorted out in pleasure.

Hawke had never found belly buttons particularly sexy before, but became quickly aroused at how Fenris moaned and squirmed when it was licked. He brought his mouth down to swallow Fenris' cock whole, and moved so that both hands were now pressing, rubbing Fenris' torso. It was awkward for Hawke, but he didn't care, as this was the most abandoned that he had ever seen Fenris.

Fenris couldn't help himself and started thrusting his hips, totally lost to sensation. Hawke had obviously touched his stomach before, but this dedicated focus on tummy caresses combined with the warm wet suction of Hawke's mouth was enough to drive Fenris over the edge and he came quickly and hard. Hawke swallowed what he could but some leaked as he pulled away. Fenris looked down at his lover kneeling in the water utterly entranced by the view and swiped his finger over Hawke's mouth to help clean him up. Looking Hawke dead in the eyes he licked his finger clean of his own semen, and Hawke groaned and started to jerk himself off.

Fenris stopped him, "Hawke, I believe that the healing balm might be used for another purpose?" Hawke nodded and quickly surged out of the water. He kissed Fenris deeply, stupid in love, stupid turned on by the amazing man before him. He coated his fingers and pressed into Fenris. Fenris winced a little a the quick penetration and Hawke froze in guilt.

"I am fine, continue Hawke." Since Fenris was still balanced on ledge and against wall, Hawke was able to rub his stomach with one hand, while the other pressed in and out of Fenris. The two actions had Fenris growing aroused again and by the time Hawke was coating his cock with balm Fenris was fully aroused. "Soft or hard?" Hawke asked.

"I want to still feel you tomorrow." Fenris replied, and damn if that take Hawke to the edge of his limits. He lined himself up and quickly pushed into Fenris. Both men moaned at the feeling. With Fenris' hands braced on the ledge and Hawke's pushing against the wall, Hawke was able to pick up a fierce rhythm, slamming in and out of Fenris, lost in a haze of pleasure. He was dragging enough against Fenris' prostate that he was able to come without any additional touch, and Hawke followed soon after. Both men were breathing heavily, but Hawke took the time to kneel back down and lick Fenris' stomach clean. Fenris growled a little at the sight, pleased to have Hawke attend to him so.

They stepped out of the tub, dried off and made their way to Fenris bed. They both collapsed and fell asleep quickly, more satisfied than they ever had been before.

From then on Garrett made sure to touch, lick, and bite Fenris' stomach whenever they were having sex. He became quickly addicted to the sounds and squirming Fenris made. Things were getting more tense in the city, but at either home, in their beds they had created an oasis of calm.

One day Garrett was playing with Doom in their small garden, chasing him, wrestling, eventually both collapsing and Doom getting tons of belly scratches. Garrett paused in his rubs and Doom huffed at him. "Sorry boy, I just had a thought about Fenris." He then continued to basically tickle Doom, who was happily rolling and barking.

Garrett knew that he had at least half a dozen different rubs for Doom's tummy that all had different reactions. Why wouldn't Fenris be the same? He knew that a still hand above the navel caused him to relax and fall asleep, he knew firm, long strokes aroused the elf, but what else could he do?

Garrett resolved to experiment with touching his favourite fella.

He began the very next day. They were in the library, Fenris having a reading lesson that he didn't really need anymore, but the men liked the routine. He had an arm around Fenris and lightly grazed his thumb along the elf's ribs. This gentle touch had Fenris smiling and humming contentedly.

Later when they were stretched out in front of the fire, Garrett tried tickles and sure enough light fingers just below the ribs caused the most delightful giggle, which Fenris tried to mask with a cough.

Garrett decided to create a list in his journal of which touch caused which reaction - just so he could keep everything straight (and so he didn't mix up what made Fenris and what made Doom happy).

He learned that a finger stroking along a hipbone was pleasing and distracting (which he used when they were all playing Wicked Grace it gave him a small advantage over his lover and he did enjoy seeing Fenris' ears turn red at this semi-public touch).

He also learned what could soothe Fenris. They had come back from helping Anders get ingredients, and they both knew that the mage was lying about their purpose, but couldn't tell why. They were in Hawke's bedroom and Fenris seemed to get more angry as he stripped out of his armor. Garrett sat on his bed, "why are you this mad, love?"

"He abuses your trust, and brings us all to peril. It is not acceptable how he attempts to use you!" Fenris prowled around the room, looking more and more like a wolf. "The abomination will bring ruin to our life. I...I just...I worry what is to come Hawke." Fenris seemed to be quickly going from anger to sadness and worry. Garrett came up behind him and put one hand above his navel and held his other over the elf's heart. He just placed them there and said nothing. The hold worked and slowly the tension and worry seeped out of Fenris.

Soon Garrett had created a fairly thorough How to Touch Fenris' Stomach list that looked something like this:

1\. Long firm strokes = sex  
2\. Hand held above navel = soft sleepy time  
3\. Thumb grazing ribs = happy face  
4\. Scratching fingers below ribs = tickles (use sparingly)  
5\. Index finger on hip = small arousal  
6\. Firm hold of stomach and on heart = soothing

(n.b. haven't tried firm, brisk rubs yet, but that is probably more suited to Doom's taste than Fenris')

Garrett was happy with his list, because the actions that it had all made Fenris happy. That is until Garrett had left his journal open and Fenris saw it.

Garrett walked into his bedroom and saw Fenris holding his journal. "What is this Hawke?" It was difficult to tell Fenris' expression. "Ummm, it is a list?"

"I can see that, why do you have a list of touches, and why is there a note comparing Doom and I?" Fenris seemed to be getting a little worked up.

"Well, when I found out how much you liked having your stomach rubbed during sex, I wanted to find out what else you might like, and...."

"and?"

"and I didn't want to mix up Doom's favourite touches and yours, so I wrote it all out for myself." Garrett seemed to mumble that last sentence. He winced and hunched over waiting for the explosion, waiting for Fenris to storm out.

Instead Fenris stood in front of Garrett. "I do not like having my preferences written out like this." Garrett nodded and looked down at his lover, hoping that they might avoid a fight. "Since you have already done this however, I suggest that you engage in numbers 3, 5, and 1, in that order." He smiled up at Hawke and Hawke was more than happy to comply.

The End


End file.
